company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Home Entertainment Coming Soon/Now Available IDs
United States 1984 Other Titles Available from MCA Home Video.jpeg More Programming Available for You From MCA Home Video.png ID: On the same space background as the MCA Home Video logo, complete with animation, we see the orange text "Other Titles Available From" or "More Programming Available for You From" in a plain Helvetica font, and below it is the MCA Home Video logo, already formed. The ID then fades out. FX/SFX: The space background. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on various 1984 MCA Home Video releases with previews. 1992-1997 First Universal Studios Home Entertainment Coming Soon ID.jpg E1715820-FCFB-4CE2-A0F1-91A1C6821199.jpeg 488454E8-686D-4022-93F3-E722FAC70ABF.jpeg Mcaunivariant.jpeg C2901009-44E9-4165-8E08-F2099E77CB33.jpeg ID: On a lavender/dark purple gradient background with a slanted MCA/Universal Home Video logo, we see the words "Also Available From MCA/Universal Home Video". Variants: *A dark purple/lavender/dark purple gradient background variant exists with the text in a different font. *A light blue/dark blue gradient background variant also exists, and like the previous variant, uses a different font. *On the 1993 VHS releases of The Public Eye, Matinee, and Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story, the background appears to be solid purple and the text is in the same font as on the light blue/dark blue variant. *On the 1995 VHS of The Shadow, "Also" is missing. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on certain MCA/Universal Home Video releases from the era. The first two alternates can be seen on the 1992 VHS of Cape Fear (1991). 1997-2000 Coming_from_Universal_Studios_Home_Video_(1997).jpg universaloriginaltrailer.JPG ID: On a blue background is the text "COMING FROM UNIVERSAL STUDIOS HOME VIDEO" in a yellow Impact font. Variant: On the 1997 widescreen VHS of David Lynch's Dune, the text instead reads "ORIGINAL TRAILER." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on certain Universal Studios Home Video releases from the era. 2000-2002 From Universal Studios Home Video (2000).jpg Universal Coming Soon ID (2000).jpg Universal Coming Soon to Theaters ID (2000).jpg Universal Now Available ID (2000).jpg ID: On a blue spotlight background is the text "FROM UNIVERSAL STUDIOS HOME VIDEO" in a greenish Copperplate Gothic Bold font. Variants: * Some tapes, such as Maisy: Maisy's Springtime, have the text "COMING SOON" a few spaces above "FROM UNIVERSAL STUDIOS HOME VIDEO". * The text may even say "COMING SOON TO VIDEO AND DVD", "NOW AVAILABLE TO OWN ON VIDEO AND DVD" or "COMING SOON TO THEATERS". * Sometimes the text instead says "COMING TO VIDEO AND DVD", "NOW AVAILABLE ON VIDEO AND DVD" or "COMING TO THEATERS". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Same as the previous bumper. December 16, 2003-December 8, 2009 Universalpreview.png Universalpreviewvariant.png Universalpreviewbrighter.png ID: On a space background, we see the Universal print logo of the time on the top, with "PREVIEWS" underneath it. Towards the bottom is "YOU MAY ACCESS THE MAIN MENU AT ANY TIME DURING THE FOLLOWING PREVIEWS." Variants: *An early version exists where the bottom text reads "YOU MAY FAST FORWARD TO MAIN MENU" and is in the same font as "PREVIEWS." *On the unrated cut of The 40-Year-Old Virgin, the bumper appears brighter. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on Universal DVDs of the era containing previews before the movie. Examples of releases with this bumper include Van Helsing, Two Brothers, Cinderella Man, The Skeleton Key, Pride and Prejudice, the 2006 release of Smokey and the Bandit, Jarhead, The Break-Up, Because I Said So, Children of Men, Knocked Up, Charlie Wilson's War, Leatherheads, Frost/Nixon, Duplicity, and Public Enemies (on which it last appeared). The early version can be found on Seabiscuit, Johnny English, Love Actually, The Cat in the Hat, and The Rundown. United Kingdom 2002-2005 (Coming Soon to Cinemas/In Cinemas Now) Universal_Coming_Soon_To_Cinemas_Bumper.jpg Universal_In_Cinemas_Now_Bumper.jpg Bumper: On a space background, we see a flash appearing in the center. As it brightens, it reveals either: "COMING SOON TO CINEMAS" or "IN CINEMAS NOW". The flash dims as the text zooms in slightly before it suddenly flies off towards the camera. FX/SFX: The flash and the text. Music/Sounds: A very low synth fanfare for the flash, and then a whoosh sound, followed by another slightly fast paced low synth fanfare before another whoosh sound occurs. Availability: Seen on many DreamWorks and Universal releases from the era. 2002-2005 (Rent/Own it Now on Video and DVD) Universal_Rent_It_Now_On_Video_and_DVD_Bumper.jpg Universal_Own_It_Now_On_Video_and_DVD_Bumper.jpg Bumper: On a space background, we see text reading either "RENT IT NOW ON VIDEO AND DVD" or "OWN IT NOW ON VIDEO AND DVD". Light rays shine on the text from the bottom, again on the top, and around the text. FX/SFX: The light rays. Music/Sounds: A drum hit, followed by a low fanfare with a shining sound. Availability: Seen on many DreamWorks and Universal releases. 2002-2005 (Coming Soon to Own/Rent on Video and DVD) Universal-Coming-Soon.png Universal-Rent-Video-DVD-Baise-Moi.png DreamWorks-Own-Video-DVD-Tuxedo.png Bumper: On a slowly zooming in space background, we see a bright flash in the middle of the screen. The words, "COMING SOON" slowly emerge from the flash, before quickly zooming in, leaving the screen. One of the following captions: * TO RENT ON VIDEO AND DVD * TO OWN ON VIDEO AND DVD fades in from behind it, before zooming in extremely fast, leaving just the space background. FX/SFX: The flash, the text fading in, and zooming in extremely fast. Music/Sounds: At first, we hear an eerie muffled explosion from the flash with a few whooshes, then a louder one when "COMING SOON" zooms in. When one of the above captions appears, a low pulsing hum can be heard, before we hear the same whoosh when "COMING SOON" zoomed in, when one of the captions zoomed in. Availability: Very common. Seen on many UK VHS's from Universal and DreamWorks Home Entertainment from the time, including The Bourne Identity, The Bourne Supremacy, Shrek 2, The Tuxedo, Baise Moi, Johnny English, Shark Tale, 8 Mile, and Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason, among many others. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:MCA/Universal Category:Universal IDs